Underestimates
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: ENYA; When Anya finds out her mother is dying from cancer, she needs someone to lean onto, even if that person is Eli Goldsworthy.


**A/N: I know what you're thinking, a Eli and Anya story? Yeah, well, they are my crackship haha, and after seeing a Enya video on you tube, I wanted to make a Enya one shot. They are adorable together and well, I wanted to make this.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Your mother has cancer." <em>

"_What? Mom doesn't have cancer, dad."_

"_Bumblebee.. She has cancer." "No! You don't have to feed me lies, dad! Mom is perfectly fine!"_

"_Anya. The doctors.. They said there is nothing more to do for her..""What! Stop with the lies, dad! This isn't funny anymore!"_

"_Anya.. Sweetheart.. Please, just listen to me and we can all work through this."_

"_No! Forget you! I'm done with this!' _

"_Anya Marie!"_

_..._

Anya sighed loudly as she leaned into the wooden park bench and looked out at the sunset before her, the clouds slowly disappearing as the sun started to hide behind the horizon, night about to take over.

Anya wondered if the sun was like her at the moment, watching as her friends, the cloud hide from her as she disappeared behind everything as the dark cancer takes over her mother, just the mere thought of her mother being gone in a flash, it frightened Anya, she loved her mother, more than anything in this world, her mom was her best friend and to know she was dying.. Well it made Anya feel as if _she_ was dying.

Startling from her thoughts, Anya heard a buzzing sound and realized her phone was buzzing from a call, Anya figured it was from her father, but she hadn't expected this phone call.

**Eli Goldsworthy is calling. **

Anya gulped, pondering if she should answer his call or not, they had a great time hanging out today during lunch, but now Anya wasn't in the mood to hear Eli and his sarcastically smug voice taunt and tease her - or did she want to hear his voice, which was incredibly deep and soothing, a voice Anya couldn't help, but.. Like in a sense.

Eli was just a friend to Anya, nothing more, she didn't have time for relationships, especially now considering of her family's situation, would Eli even understand what she was going through?

Just as Anya looked down at her phone, she realized that the call was now a missed call and she had a gut wrenching feeling that she was worrying Eli, she just knew it, that was how the clad in black sixteen year old boy was, her was a nervous wreck underneath that massive ego.

Anya's phone beeped and she looked down as she had received a text, without even checking the name, Anya knew it was Eli, she could simply tell by his grammar.

**Eli: **Not picking up your phone, MacPherson?

**Anya: **Sorry. I'm not in the mood to pick up my phone and talk.

**Eli: **Something wrong? Are you okay?

Anya bit her lip nervously as she looked at Eli's recent text, should she respond with a straight forward 'no' or should she respond with a 'yes and can you please come and see me' because Anya knew that Eli Goldsworthy could sure brighten her day in however way.

Anya's phone beeped again and she soon realized she didn't reply to his text in a couple minutes, just the more to worry him with Anya thought bitterly.

**Eli: **I'm going to the park, I know you'll be there, we'll talk, something's wrong and I need to know what's wrong.

**Anya: **You don't need to know what's wrong, Eli. This isn't your problem.

**Eli: **_You're _my problem, therefore your problems are mine. Its simple logic.

A blush creeped up on Anya's cheeks as Eli had called her his problem, she hadn't felt this.. Giddy since being with Sav during the first stages of their relationship.

**Anya: **Why do you care?

Anya could only hope Eli wouldn't send a snarky remark or find this offensive, she honestly wanted to know why this junior cared so much about her problems, they had been friends for a couple months, but they never shared problems - more like shared lame jokes, well Anya's were lame.

**Eli: **I've always cared about you, Anya. Did you not know that?

Anya's lips parted abruptly by Eli's text, so he did care? He's always cared? It was unbelievable that Eli could ever possibly care about another girl after his and Clare's shaky breakup, one Eli refused to go into detail about.

Anya sighed, closing her phone and shoving it in her purse, who knew if Eli would come by now and honestly, Anya wanted him too, she was just.. Scared.

…

"I knew you'd be here." A familiar smug voice said amused as Anya's eyes flew open and she looked at Eli incredulous, he was clad in black, a smirk imprinted on his face, the wind causing his hair to be a slight mess.

"I thought you wouldn't be here." Anya breathed out as she tried to straighten her shirt out which had gotten wrinkled.

"You seriously underestimate me when I say that I care, Anya." Eli said as he took a seat next to Anya and looked off into the sunset as Anya looked away, focusing her attention on a old couple slowly walking with each other around the park. "What's wrong?" Eli questioned softly and Anya sighed, smashing her eyelids together so she could stop the tears that wanted so desperately to fall down her cheeks.

"..Nothing." Anya whispered as she opened her eyes and focused her attention back on the old couple, soon Anya felt Eli place his hand on arm and hold it tenderly as he looked at her with great concern in his jade green eyes.

Not even having to say a word, Anya knew that Eli was here for her, just by looking at his face alone, she knew he wouldn't leave her alone, despite what problem this may be, Eli Goldsworthy cared and that was enough for Anya.

She just needed someone to care and be there for her.

Someone like Eli.

"My mom is dying from cancer." Anya whimpered and suddenly Eli's face fell from her words, without even thinking, he pulled Anya into his arms and she smothered her face in his shoulder, weeping heavily as he held her close, one hand softly stroking her back, the other moving swiftly through her hair.

Anya didn't move from Eli's arms until the sun went down, she refused to leave arms that held her so protectively and carefully, hands that soothed her back and head, words that soothed the bad thoughts in her mind.

Although that didn't stop Anya and Eli from hearing the old couple as they finally passed both Eli and Anya.

"Oh Elliot.. Remember when you use to hold me like that?" The old woman murmured as she looked over at the two teenagers holding each other.

"Who says I still don't hold you like that? You're underestimating me again, Annie." The old man, Elliot said with a chuckle and Annie sighed.

"I will always underestimate you." Annie said with a huge grin and Elliot merely smirked as the wrinkles on his skin stretched.

"Figured that when we were teenagers, Annie. No need to tell me again forty years later." Elliot said jokingly as him and Annie took one last glance at the teenagers before Elliot grasped Annie's hand and the two older lovers walked down the sidewalk as they proceeded to go home.

Anya smiled against Eli's shoulder, she couldn't help, but want that with someone, a nice, teasingly, lovely marriage, and someday Anya would get that.

A strange pull in her heart told her to get that with Eli, but Anya would have to see where it goes with the sarcastic sixteen year old.

Like Anya says, she always underestimates, Eli Goldsworthy.


End file.
